The present invention relates to the installation of doorbell buttons, and more particularly to a two-piece doorbell button mounting device that provides a method and device for more secure and permanent installation of doorbell buttons to the exterior of buildings, especially those having flexible or soft exterior sidings such as vinyl siding or stucco.
It is well known to mount doorbell buttons to doorjambs or to the exterior surface of a building proximate the door. Commercial doorbell buttons typically include two apertures and are typically secured with fasteners such as screws. If the exterior surface of the house is firm and constructed of wood, brick, or other durable material, then a doorbell button can easily be mounted on the exterior surface. However, the exterior of many houses are now constructed of stucco or flexible coverings such as vinyl siding. Stucco houses, which are very prevalent in certain areas, do not provide a secure and durable surface for mounting of devices by typical fastening means. Drilling of stucco is similar to drilling of sheetrock, and inserted fasteners can become loose after a period of time. For devices that are handled repetitively, such as doorbell buttons, this loosening of the fasteners in the; stucco is hastened by the repetitive pushing of the button. Additionally, installers are hesitant to mount doorbell buttons to flexible surfaces such as vinyl siding as it is flexible and does not offer a secure mounting surface. Installers may then mount the doorbell button on the doorjamb, but doorjambs are typically decorative and do not offer the desired flat surface for the installation. Doorjambs are also frequently constructed of wood, which is susceptible to being split when drilled and used for receipt of fasteners.
There is therefore a need for a method and device to provide more secure and permanent installation of doorbell buttons to the exterior of buildings, especially those having flexible or soft exterior sidings such as vinyl siding or stucco. There are many styles of doorbell buttons offered commercially and they typically include two apertures for receipt of fasteners. Unfortunately the spacing between the mounting apertures is not standardized. Therefore, any device provided for enabling more secure installation of doorbell buttons must allow for the variability in mounting geometry. In addition, the doorbell pushbutton itself can be of various shapes and sizes. A device is therefore needed for secure mounting of doorbell buttons that allows for various shapes and sizes of the pushbutton.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,929,378 to Guisti (hereinafter the ""378 patent) discloses a doorbell button interface box into which a section of doorbell wire can be folded in a serpentine manner for future use in repairs to the electrical connection of the doorbell button. The interface box includes a plastic neck for receiving the cylindrical body of a doorbell button. The interface box doorbell button is typically mounted within the wall with the plastic neck extending toward a surface of the wall. The ""378 patent provides a useful means for storing additional wire for future repairs, however, as the doorbell button fasteners are mounted in the exterior surface of the structure, it does not solve the installation problems encountered with stucco and vinyl siding surfaces. It is also limited to doorbell buttons having cylindrical bodies, which limits its use to a small subset of commercially available doorbell buttons.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,915 to Boghosian (hereinafter the ""915 patent) discloses a receptacle for wired push-button switches used to actuate appliances adapted for inclusion in walls under construction. The receptacle includes a tubular body with a removable plug that may be secured to a stud with nails. Wires may be pulled through the body and tied off until the wall surface is installed. The plug is typically discarded and a pushbutton installed in its place. Although the ""915 patent provides a receptacle for mounting a pushbutton, it does not solve the problem of securely mounting pushbuttons to stucco or vinyl siding. When utilizing the receptacle of the ""915 patent, the mounting bracket of the pushbutton is mounted into the existing exterior surface of the structure, and therefore encounters the same problems when used with stucco or vinyl siding. Additionally, the receptacle is limited to pushbuttons of cylindrical shape.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method and device to enable secure and permanent installation of doorbell buttons to flexible and soft surfaces, such as vinyl siding, stucco, or similar materials.
It is a further object to provide a method and device for mounting any of the numerous styles and sizes of commercial doorbell buttons, including differently shaped pushbuttons.
It is also an object to provide a method and device that will accommodate any style of mounting; bracket for doorbell buttons, including various fastener spacings.
It is also an object to provide a device that will allow secure mounting of doorbell buttons to the substrate of the exterior of a structure.
Another object is to provide a doorbell mounting device that may be secured to a substrate prior to applying the exterior surface to the substrate.
A further object is to provide a doorbell mounting device that may be adapted for mounting to the substrate of an existing structure by removal of a portion of the surface covering.
It is a further object to provide a doorbell mounting device that is visually appealing and attractive.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a stable, durable system for mounting doorbell buttons on the exteriors of structures.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a mounting system for doorbell buttons that is easily maintained and accessed after installation.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a mounting system for doorbell buttons that may be inexpensive produced by molding of plastics.
These, and other objects, will become readily apparent to one of skill in the art after reading this disclosure.
To provide a secure mounting device doorbell buttons on stucco, vinyl siding, and similar surfaces and accomplish the other aforementioned objects, the applicant has devised a novel two-piece doorbell button mounting device including an enclosure and cover. An aperture is formed in the substrate at a desired location for a doorbell button and appropriate wiring pulled through. The enclosure, including a peripheral wall and a flange around the base of the wall, may be secured around the aperture in the substrate. The wiring is fed through the enclosure and through an opening in a cover member and the cover is secured to the enclosure. A channel is created in the space between the back of the cover and the substrate. Siding or stucco may then be installed around the enclosure and behind the cover thereby filling the channel and obscuring all but the cover from view. The enclosure includes thick wall projections across the face of the enclosure. The attached cover and thick wall projections may be drilled at any appropriate locations to enable attachment of any of a variety of designs and arrangements of commercially available doorbell buttons. Wiring connections are then completed between the doorbell button and the doorbell wires, excess wiring is pushed through the cover into the enclosure, and fasteners are used to secure the doorbell button bracket to the cover and enclosure.
The two-piece doorbell button mounting device may also be used on an existing structure with a stucco or siding exterior. A breakaway feature allows the flange to be broken away from the enclosure. An opening matching the base perimeter of the enclosure may then be cut in the siding or stucco and the enclosure dropped into the resulting opening. Apertures are provided in the enclosure to enable anchoring of the enclosure to the substrate with fasteners. Wiring connections, attachment of the cover, and attachment of the doorbell button are completed in the same manner as for direct attachment to the substrate.